Butterfly Outfits
by togekiazu
Summary: Rei is forced into a butterfly costume and it's up to Nagisa to prove that no matter what outfit he wears, he's still beautiful. Reigisa, Nagisa x Rei - fluffy moments, mentions of Episode 4, and the prevention of nosebleeds thanks to Ama-chan.


"Rei-chan, we need to go outside soon! The festival already started and Haru-chan and Mako-chan are waiting for us already!"

"N-no! I am _not_ going out into public looking like this!"

"But Rei-chan..."

"No!"

"But everyone is wearing their outfits! Just come out, I'm sure you'll look as beautiful as always!"

"I-I w-won't! You haven't seen me in this c-costume yet!"

Nagisa lightly chuckled to himself; even though Rei had locked himself in the changing room meant for the swimming team, the honey blonde knew that the darker haired teen was as red as his glasses.

The freshman started to pace around the room, trying to think of a way to get Rei out of the room so he could bask in the blunette's gorgeousness and start operating their booth - which by the way was all Nagisa's idea.

As soon as Gou-chan had heard about all the clubs being able to have a booth during their festival, she came back to the Iwatobi Swim Club and Nagisa had immediately suggested the idea of selling Iwatobi Swim Club. Although the original plan was to just stand in their booth with only their swimsuits, Ama-chan had rejected the idea, claiming that the girls would get "_nosebleeds_".

Apparently, that was bad.

So then, Nagisa had suggested wearing outfits of marine animals. And so, the idea was approved.

The honey blonde wore a penguin outfit with a cute swimming cap made to look like a penguin, Haru-chan wore a terrible dolphin outfit that he had managed to make at the last minute while Mako-chan had decided to just wear a t-shirt with an orca on it, instead of wearing a large, bulky orca outfit, with some shorts. Nagisa sighed and leaned against the door Rei was hiding behind.

"But you wore a swimming outfit just like the one you have right now! Remember that time when we looked for your new swimming suit? It looks just like it!"

"T-that was different!"

"How?"

"I - the costume - I-It just is, okay!?"

"Please, for me, Reihan?"

"No!"

"Look, I will call Gou-chan and she'll help me break down this door, so can you please just come out?"

"...Fine." And with a click, the door swung open to reveal a very distraught Rei. "See, I look terrible!"

He wore a butterfly outfit, and as Nagisa had said, it looked like the swimming suit Rei had once tried when they had been searching for a suitable thing for Rei to wear; a sleeveless suit with purple butterflies making a pattern over the black, complete with antennas attached to a headband and detailed butterfly wings attached to the back. Nagisa's eyes trailed up and down Rei before looking at him in confusion. "But Rei, you look beautiful!"

"N-no, I don't..." Rei trailed off, glancing awkwardly to the side to avoid Nagisa's stare and his face turning a very bright red.

Nagisa unconsciously lifted himself towards dark haired teen, using the said teen's shoulder and standing on his tiptoes, kissed the flustered Rei - who was now an even more brighter red now, if that was even possible. It lasted for a few moments before Nagisa ran out of strength to stand on his toes and he looked up at Rei.

"Yes, you are." Nagisa whispered, giving a small smile.

And Rei gave a small smile of his own in return. "T-thanks, I guess, Nagisa-kun..."

"Now, let's go to the festival and have some Rei-chan!"

**Total word count: 604**

**I'm sorry, I just really have to get out all my OTP feels for these cuties. There are also some references to I believe Episode 4, the episode where Rei needs to learn how to swim in a week (the butterfly swim suit and rainbow pants were hilarious, anyone else agree?). **

**Since my school is having a festival soon, I decided to base it loosely on that, along with the reference to the episode mentioned above. **

**Anyways, please tell me how to improve and stuff like that~ And I hope you enjoyed the little drabble c:**


End file.
